


The tale of the Lost Asgardian

by iria



Category: Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria/pseuds/iria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the Lost Asgardian.</p><p>I just got the Ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tale of the Lost Asgardian

The tale of the Lost Asgardian

 

"Most of the time, History is written by the Victors and most of the time it’s written by Men." 

The tales of Belhader, The forgotten one, she was Frigga and Odin’s older daughter, Head of the Walkyries, a groupe well-trained women fighters, she inherited the title from her Freyja, her Aunt.

As a Walkyrie, Belhader has made the choice to remain pure, but she has fallen in love with Heimdall.  
Then, Belhader is having problem keep on fighting, she is having doubts about Jotunheim’s war, even if she knows that she has to do it, she wants to find another way.

 

Why We never heard about her?

She is known as BALDER.. a man. And she is supposed to be dead.

She had a fight with Odin, telling him maybe he has to make another choice, but during the argument,Odin casts her out on earth.  
It was supposed to be a simple punishment, but, unfortunately, some spy heard about Odin’s choice and decided to attack the place where she was sent.  
Men of the village,she fought for, saw how strong she was and… decided to change the tale of the Warrior Goddess into a God.  
But Belhader is alive, and she is pregnant ( Heimdall’s baby). Despite the odd, Belhader survived and so did her baby-girl.  
Odin was so devastated, he decided erase her name and to dissolve the Order of The Walkyries. Loki and Thor will never heard about her. ( they were too young)  
But the attack of Malekeith disturbed everything and the radiation of the Tesseract awoke something. The Asgards need help, to rebuild the bifrost and the city..  
So this is the Story Of Eve ( 25) and Tessa (20) Lagrange… 2 girls (with Asgardian and Human blood)  
( TESSERACT RADIATION awoke something> the asgardian cells were dormant but with recent event..their legacy is awakening)  
They’ll soon attrack attention..Odin and Malekeith’s  
__________________________________________________  
I don’t know what to do with that…I always have stories like this in my head…If anyone is interested to collaborate… or you want to use it for a RP  
Tell me what do you think about it… or if you have already read this kind of story ^^  
Send me a message ^^


End file.
